


Havana

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Lapdance, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy gets propositioned into a lap dance by Matt.





	Havana

**Author's Note:**

> The song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCjNJDNzw8Y

Foggy sometimes has a habit of listening to Karen’s playlists on Spotify. She has some nice songs on there. But Foggy would never admit that out loud. He has an image to protect after all. 

He has never heard  _this_ song before, but the tune is catchy. It started with the piano and then the beats followed before the trumpets chimed in. The girl, singing, had a nice voice but all Foggy could understand was she was saying something about Havana. Foggy found himself tapping his foot along to the music. His shoulders soon followed. 

There was no one at the office, and Foggy was really starting to get into the song. He put the song on repeat and got off the chair, before swaying along with the music. 

He rolled his shoulders and his body along with the music. Body rolls weren’t exactly his specialty but they were fun. He did the body rolls a few times before he swaying from side to side. 

Foggy was lost in his own little world. That’s why he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. 

“Foggy, what are you doing?" 

Foggy let out a very unmanly yelp and whirled around to find Matt standing there with an amused look on his face. "Jesus Christ, Matt, you scared me!" 

Matt chuckled as he took a few slow steps towards Foggy. He looked like a predator stalking his prey, and the smirk forming on his lips weren’t doing him any favors. "Don’t use Christ’s name in vain, Foggy,” Matt warned. His lowered voice made Foggy shudder. Matt stopped in front of Foggy and tilted his head to the side. “You didn’t answer me, what were you doing?" 

"Like you don’t know,” Foggy huffed. “I was practicing my awesome moves until I was so rudely interrupted." 

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. The smirk never left his face. Foggy knew he was going to regret whatever his partner was going to say next. "Dance for me.” And there it was. 

“What?" 

"Dance for me,” Matt repeated himself without missing a beat. 

“Why don’t I give you a lap dance while I’m at it?” Foggy replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes despite the fact that Matt couldn’t see it. 

“You know what? That’s not a bad idea.” Matt didn’t sound like he was joking. He darted out his tongue to lick his lips and trailed his head from top to bottom. 

Foggy froze in his spot as he watched Matt move past him, and sit down in his chair. Matt used the soles of his shoes to drag himself and the chair out and stopped next to the desk. 

He was still giving Foggy a cocky smile, and that’s when it hit Foggy. The asshole was messing with him. 

Two could play at that, Murdock. It’s on. 

“Chop, chop, Foggy. We don’t have much time. Our next client will be here soon." 

"Okay, Matty, if you wanna see me embarrass myself then so be it,” Foggy said, pretending to act coy. 

The song soon started to replay and Foggy moved his body along to the tune. He slowly approached Matt and straddled his thighs. His fingers wrapped around Matt’s tie and he used it to pull Matt forward. 

Foggy felt the exact moment his partner’s breath hitched. Warmth emitted from Matt’s body, and he darted out his tongue to lick his dry lips again before saying, “Weren’t you supposed to give me a lap dance?" 

"You already look flushed, Matt,” Foggy teased. “You sure you still want it?" 

"Yes,” Matt replied a little too quickly.

Foggy held onto his tie as he rolled his body down and brushed his ass against Matt’s crotch. 

A moan escaped Matt’s lips, making Foggy smirk this time. Matt’s hands soon found their way to Foggy’s hips and he guided Foggy as he moved his body along with the music. 

“Fuck,” Matt hissed as Foggy’s ass brushed against his crotch again. 

Foggy chuckled and pushed Matt’s hands away, which made him partner growl in frustration. 

Foggy didn’t say anything. He instead turned around and pretty much sat down on Matt’s lap. He leaned back against Matt, letting his back press against Matt’s chest. He wasn’t even listening to the song that was playing on repeat in the background. His hips moved of their own accord. He brushed against Matt’s crotch each time. He could feel that his partner was getting hard. 

Foggy felt Matt’s wet lips against the column on his neck and he bit down on his own lips. Matt trailed his lips and nose against Foggy’s neck, pressing kisses along the way. 

Foggy closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of Matt’s warm body behind him, and his lips on his neck. 

But the moment didn’t last long. A loud knock on the door made Foggy gasp and open his eyes. 

“Shit,” he hissed under his breath. 

“Leave it,” Matt whispered into his neck, as Foggy started to get up. 

“We’re still at work, Matt,” Foggy reminded him as he finally stood up from his lap. He turned around to find Matt sitting there flushed and with a tent in his pants. “Go take care of that, I’ll deal with the client.” He tried hard not to laugh. 

“You’re such an asshole,” Matt grumbled. 

“You’re the one who asked for a lap dance,” Foggy countered. “By the way, we’re totally talking about this-” he said pointing between the two of them. “-later. Because I’d really like to know what the hell  _this_ is." 

"Maybe come back home with me tonight and we can talk about it,” Matt said as he got up from the chair. He had lowered his voice again and it did things to Foggy. “ _Maybe_ you can give me another lap dance. Naked. And  _then_ we can talk about it." 

A smile spread across Foggy’s lips at that. "I like that idea,” he replied before wrapping his hand around Matt’s head and pulling him into a kiss. “Now go. We got work to do, and I’d rather you not scare away our client.” 

"Foggy." Foggy stopped in his tracks when he heard Matt call out to him. "Where did you learn to give a lapdance?" He asked when Foggy turned to look at him. 

Foggy bit down on his bottom lip and smirked in his friend's direction before saying, "How do you think I paid rent during law school, Matt?" 


End file.
